I belive in angels
by I can see it in your eyes
Summary: Early edition and sailor moon crossover sorta. Garry hopson had read of his death, fullly expecting it to take place, but when a misterious girl saves him, he goes in search of her to thank her, but what will he find along the way?
1. the angel

Disclaimers standards apply. I do not own Sailor moon or Early Edition, however I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: Yes another one of my stranger crossovers, but I assure you this will all be worth it in the end. This story is inspired by the song I believe there are Angels Among Us. Preformed by Alabama, but written by a woman who came up with it due to some life altering events. This is not a song mind you, but please remember i said inspired by this song.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The building creaked as wind whipped through the broken windows. Old beams buckled in protest as nails started to fly from the wood. Clouds of smoke dust and the like billowed up as the structure started to cave. Footsteps echoed as floor boards squeaked and groaned in protest. A figure walked around as if looking for something knowing full well that the structure could cave in around him.

What had drawn him there? He himself seemed confused, going in there expecting to die. Something had drawn him there, even predicted he would, then why not see it through? After all wasn't this his punishment for allowing someone else to die? Then he recalled something one of his friends had mentioned. "Just because the paper said you went in there doesn't mean you have to go."

If that were so then why was he walking around searching for an exit not expecting not to find one? Thoughts like this ran through his mind as he scanned the same paper that had drawn him to this place, searching for some clue to his death. Ge in truth hadn't gone past the headlines after hearing or rather reading about his death, the mear thought of such shocking even him, but now here stood trying to read the paper with the dim light that filtered through the broken and cracked windows..

The floor boards creaked once more beams starting to fall of there own accord. He glanced up from his reading to see the structure slowly falling in upon itself. :If only I had a little more light.: he thought to himself.

As if to answer his mental question, a heavenly glow lit the room as a figure approached him. As the light dimmed down he could see a young woman with silverly blonde hair that flowed down her back in twin rivers. Holding the rivers in place were twin buns held in place by two stain glass looking orbs on top . A breet adorned the exact middle directly in between.. On her forehead directly below that rested a gold teria with an oval shaped jewl with the exact same glass look to it. In the light the colored points looked to be a pink-purple color. She wore a sailor style suit with a deep blue and white sailor colur The body portion of it was white except for the mi-skirt which was blue. White elbow length gloves covered her hands the same color tips as her jewels on her head. A chocker also rested on her neck the same color but on it hung an upturned crescent moon with a cross dangling from it. On her chest she had a five pointed star shaped broatch. Each point repersenting a planet the last being the moon. A bow jetted from the sides of the broatch the same color as the tlove tips. She stood in knee high boots the same color as the bow.

"Who are you?" the man asked the strange girl. "You have to get out of here save yourself." he instructed.

"Things aren't always what they seam." she said taking a few steps forward only to have the already week floor give out from under her.

The young man dove after the fallen girl catching her wrist before she could fall to her death. Using her good hand she tried to grip onto his arm as he struggled to pull her up. "I tried to warn you." He told her as she clung to his arm like a lifeline.

"And, I told you, that things aren't always as they seam. You came in here expecting to die, but you have not. I came in order to stop you from allowing this place to become your grave." she stated simply.

"But, you'll die if I let go." the man continued.

"Maybe so, but I've suffered enough." the strangely dressed senshi stated, but as she spoke those words, wings sprouted from her back creating the same light that the man had seen moments before she appeared. Letting go she floated for several long moments before flying to the surface. Once on solid ground, she took the stranger to the nearest window. "Just trust me."

"But, this is crazy." the man stated not afraid to allow his voice to waver in the slightest every emotion he felt plainly known by the young girl.

"Hopson-san, onegai just trust me." she replied as they flew out the window and glided safely to the ground.

The man looked at her in shock. "How do you know me? Who are you?" He asked.

"Sailor Gwaten." she replied simply as her wings fluttered to life and she started to lift off the ground once more. Closing her eyes, the same heven like glow engulfed her body and she vanished. "Mr Hopson, its time to get into the amblance." a medic who had come on call stated breaking him from his thoughts. On the way to the hospital, he glanced at the paper once more. The headline had changed and now read. "Mysterious Angel saves Gary Hopson from an untimely death." Yet no photo of the girl was present.

Later that day he returned home to his place above the bar he owned and Ran. His friends Merissa and Patric had come to see him, but Garry just wasn't acting much like himself. He had become a lot more with drawn since the whole incident, but nothing would snap him out of it. He had kept that paper, even though a new one appeared on his front door step every morning with an orange cat pertched on top of it. Just as if nothing had changed., Garry continued to consult his papers for any news on the mystery girl. Yet, his searching turned up nothing.

"Garry, maybe you should take a break from the paper today." Merissa had suggested after seeing Gary nearly run himsel into the ground in a desperite search for someone that probly only appeared when she did to nock him to his sinces, but if that were the case then why when he struggled to pull her up she felt so Real?

"I can't do that, She is out there I know it. This paper is my only clue." He told her.

"This isn't good for you Garry, your running yourself into the ground." she protested as she slowly made her way around to the other side of the bar. "Everyone needs to take a break once and a while, including you." She continued.

"Its not like you haven't given me this same storry before, and just like before, I'm not buying it." Garry argued back.

Merissa sighed it had been the same old same old again. Once again Garry tossed all of his free time into that news paper of his, and she wished that he had never found it. Maybe then he could spend more time with his friends and having a life then this. But, also she had to remember, since he out of all people had been offered this gift, he felt coupled to take up on it. :Some gift Tomorrow's paper today. Its going to be the end of him: She thought sipping her coffee. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she failed to take into account that Garry had already gone slaming the door.

"So no change?" Patric asked upon seeing Garry on his way in.

"No none, he is going to kill himself if he keeps up like this. " Merissa said with a sigh that implied that she had tried once again to snap Garry out of this slump. But, it had been going on for weeks now, and quite frankly Merissa and Patric feared for their friend's life.

"I'm worried, if he doesn't get a lead soon he is going to work himself into an early grave." Patric agreed.

Speaking of, Garry sighed as he flipped through books at the local library. Searching for any clue. His friends had called him crazy. But, in his heart, he knew he wasn't. :Only if she had left some sort of clue, but I'm coming up to a dead end here.: he thought to himself as he tossed yet another book aside. Just when he thought he was ready to give up, a book caught his eye and he pulled it from the shelf. There on the front cover stood five girls one with the same blonde hairstyle he had seen on the mystery angel. But, her out fit looked a little different. Where the girl that had rescued him had pink-purple this one had red. The upturned crescent moon that adorned the chocker had nothing dangling from it, and her earrings were gold and without the stars. The biggest difference however was her broach. It was a circle where the girl who had rescued him had a five pointed star. Also four colored dots made up the outer edge, where his Heroin had five colored points sapped into planetary symbols. The title of the book read "The Boshojo Senshi Sailor Moon.

With her stood four girls standing behind her in a protective manner. Each girl was dressed much like the one in the center, but their cloths had minor differences. Where the broach rested on the girl in the center's, rested a circle but tease were solid ranging from blue to purple to green. The skits reflected that of their planets as did the other colored portions of their fuku. The strangers of all though was a picture of a girl with boy-cut blue hair. The other four had normal hair. One girl in red had black while another in green had brown. The girl in the middle as well as the one had orange, and if one looked close enough, they looked a lot alike, execpt this girl in orange allowed her hair to flow freaely down her back. A red bow held a small portion of it up in a half pony tale.

Opening the book Garry begun to read all about the Silver Era. Tales of a moon kingdom that was thought to exist over 10,000 years ago. To most people it was thought to be a joke, but not for Garry. As he read on though, he never saw the girl he was looking for. Yet, as he explored the book more, He saw and read of a girl that could have been this girl on the covers's twin. She however seemed to be an outcast for being different. :This lost princes, could very well be the same young woman that rescued me.: he thought as he starred transfixed on her picture.

Her Hair was brown and out of the meatball sapped buns and flowed like a brown river down her back. On her forehead rested the upturned crecent moon the symbol of the moon kingdom. Wings flared out of her back and from the looks of it, she could have produced that light if her wings were to get going. :Why does it not say what happened to her: he thought.

As he moved to check out the book to find out more information, a golden cat had appeared seemingly out of no where. Under it sat a news paper, and that was when he relized that some how he had been up all night doing research. Pushing the cat aside, Garry chanced a glance at the paper that it happened to be sitting on. It meowed like it always did, But, it wasn't the cat's protest that sought his attention, but the article it was sitting on. There the girl that had rescued him, now fought for her life. "Thats in Florida he gasped picking up the little cat and dashed off to the nearest airport not stopping for anything along the way.

His heart raced praying against all odds, that he would make it to the sunshine state in time.


	2. even more questions

Disclaimer I don't own Early Edition or Sailor moon. Yet, please do remember that Kayla is mine.

* * *

A/n: the senshi will play a small role in this, but as far as how much I don't know. After all this is only the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Garry couldn't bring himself to concentrate on anything during the flight to Florida. He had wondered though time and again, why it drew him so far from home. Yet, he felt a strong urge to see her if only to make the score even between them or so he told himself.

Upon landing he raced through the airport and out onto the streets, searching and looking for the location in the paper, but each time he would rubble check it, the location had changed. He growled after the fourth or faith change. How was he going to find her now? Stopping at a light he got the biggest clue, as her limp form came flying at him. Her fuku flickered for a few moments before turning into ribbons leaving her completely exposed to anyone that saw her.

Garry caught her as she crash landed into him as he quickly removed his cote. Blood had already started to poor from her in thick streams from various wounds along her body as a few clothes formed after her detransformation, but those had quickly became socked in her crimson life force.

Just like that in the blink of an eye a monster appeared in front of them and shot one of its claws in her. Her scream echoed for miles or so it seamed as her life force continued to drain from her at a inhuman rate. By the time Garry got the object from her arm, she looked brain dead. Placing her on the ground he hurriedly begun to preform CPR, but all his efforts seemed to be in vain. It was then he noticed a mobile phone attached to her hip. He quickly started to daily for help, but before he could four to five voices rang out.

"Youma Tasion!"

"Aqua Mist!"

"Roiling Hart vibration!"

Supreme Thunder!"

Moon twilight flash!"

As thees attacks were spoken, five colorers of light and element shot in five direction the creatures thrashing and howling in agony with each blow. Finally as the last attack hit, it turned to dust which vanished without a trace as to the source of it. Garry paused only once to look up at the sight before continuing. "Please she needs help..." Garry begged as she begun to breathe on her own.

All five of the girls turned to look at him while one with blue hair and a light blue senshi style outfit was the first to take a look at the fallen girl. Her heart and breathing seemed low but there none the less, and most of the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm sure that she will be alright, but I'd like to take her home and check a few things out on her." the blue-haired woman said after a few unnerving moments.

"Are you crazy?" She belongs in a hospital." Garry started to protest.

"I assure you kind sir, but she will be fine with me." the young woman stated a thick Japanese ancient lacing her voice.

"She is a well known doctor back in Japan, and we are staying here for a while. If you feel this woman needs your protection that bad, your more then welcome to fallow." another girl this one with flowing blond hair helled in a half pony tale by a red bow stated.

Gary glanced down at the paper and saw that for the moment the young woman's life had been spared, but still he had many questions of his own to ask. "alright," he agreed.

Gary picked up the week and lifeless young woman in his arms slowly and fallowed the strangely dressed girls away from the battle scene. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and sighed more to himself. Without realizing it he whispered allowed, "I wish I knew your name."

"Kayla Tsukino." the blond haired girl supplied.

"Thanks." Gary said trying to hide the fear in his voice. The rest of the trip no one spoke however, and by the end the quiet was beginning to unnerve Gary. Here he stood fallowing some girls that looked like something right out of a book, in fact now that he thought about it, the girls looked almost exactly like the ones painted on the cover of that book he took out. :No...way...this is not real...but... then...: he let the thoughts hang as they approached a sky scraper looking structure. He shifted the limp form in his arms as they entered the elevator wondering why on earth this girl picked such a high place to stay, but he couldn't complain considering the facts.

Once inside he lie her down and the blue clad girl set to work preparing something to monitor her vitals. Once in place, She kept a close eye on the charts not missing a single detail. Gary could only watch helplessly as she lie there limp and unmoving, labored gasps of air the only sing she was even still alive. "You know you can go home any time." the orange clad woman suggested. "I can get you a flight."

"Your friend Kayla, has information about me and I came here to find out how she knew." Gary told them, but as he watched her sleep other things started to make their way into his mind. True he had been drawn here by the paper on his despite search in order to thank her, but as the events continued to unfold, his thought continued to change. Now, he wanted more then to just find who or what she was, the hell with with anything else right...? Or so he kept telling himself. In truth feelings for her started to spark in him and he had to wonder why.

Several hours later she stirred blinking unfocused brown sightless eyes skyward. She parted her lips to speak, but found that her voice refused to work for her.

Giving up on her vocal cords she tried to sit up, but found this task impossible as well. But, she tried her voice again, and this time she managed to make some sound. "Ami -chan? What happened?"

"No, its me Garry." a male voice responded entering her fogged mind.

"Oh, Hobson-san." she said sitting up a little more, but he pushed her back down.

"Don't try to move, you were hurt badly." Garry instructed. "and, call me Garry please."

"Good, Kayla-chan, glad to see that your up. Its mercury-hime." the blue haired senshi replied using Japanese.

Kayla nodded in understanding before repeating her question, this time in Japanese, guessing Gary didn't understand it, and with luck it could give her a little more time to come with something to say to him.

Mercury nodded seeing where Kayla wanted to go and laid out the last few hours events out for her. She explained about the Youma attack and how Garry had somehow come into her life just in time to stop the youma from causing her to crash and have a near death experance.

"So I guess this makes us even." Kayla stated thankfully, but at the same time a little coldly. She then ignored what he said about staying still and tried her legs, only to have Gary catch her before she fell and hurt something or herself in some other way.

"I thought I told you that you need to stay still." Garry softly reminded her ignoring the fact she acted a little cold to him.

"So why are you still here? Is there something in that thing, that says I'm going to die or something?" Kayla said pointing in the direction of his back pants pocket where he kept his precious newspaper that she had heard so much about.

"No, not until I find out how you can know so much about me." he said sort of lying, but in his heart it was a full out lie by now.

She sighed and figured what else could she lose. "Like you, I'm drawn to some places at some times to prevent something that could have otherwise have been prevented. Youma attacks were far and few in between with my sister and her friends cleaning most of them out. So, this is what I did in the mean time while my sister completed her destiny. Well so one day I had a gut feeling to go to the windy city. I had a feeling someone might die if i didn't get there, although at the time I didn't know exactly who. It was there outside of that building I ran into a woman by the name of Merissa. She explained to me about you, and how you ended up in that mess in the first place. "Including about how you get tomorrows news today." she explained while Gary listened without speaking.

"But, that really doesn't explain who or what you are." Garry pressed.

"Well, I'm not even sure I could properly explain that. Although there are history books that may shed some light on it." Kayla explained.

"Why, are you being like this...?"Gary asked.

"Being like what?" Kayla inquired?

She sighed in thought before thinking of testing her legs once more, but once again Garry had to catch her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about it, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Mercury sighed and approached Gary. "don't press her, she's had a harder time dealing with all of this then the rest of us." she said.

"What do you mean, all of what?" Garry asked but then thought about it for a second. He then nodded. "So she hasn't been a fighter like you for long?"

"No...well, the story goes beyond just that, but...I'm afraid most of this will have to be up to her to talk about." the blue clad senshi stated. "onegai, please... just don't be angry with her."

Gary nodded understanding what the young woman meant, however that didn't stop him from being bothered by it. There was something in Kayla he wanted to figure out, but he couldn't understand why. After all his life wasn't littered with many good graces. He had been married once, and needless to say that didn't last long or end well. Now, he had to face dating again, as well as deal with his problem, the 'paper'. He had lost count how long he had it, but what was this? He was finding himself fall in love again, and weather or not this girl knew, he couldn't tell, but he could only pray this paper wasn't what made her act this way.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he tried once again to talk to her, but she wouldn't give him anything new to work with about herself. It seemed to him as if she wanted to push man kind away, but why is what he couldn't understand. Her friends had said it was 'up to her' to say anything, and he knew they were right, but...what and why she was like this unnerved him. When all else failed, he turned to the paper for answers, but none came to him. The only consolation he had was the fact the article that drain him there in the first place was now gone.

He sighed to himself refusing to let Kayla injure herself. It was tease actions that made the brown hair girl stop and think. Never in her life had anyone been like this to her that didn't make her fearful. But, if she allowed herself to get close to him wouldn't that be breaking the "code of a senshi" that included a life alone save for Usagi, who gained the right to fall in love marry and have the next in line for the crown to the moon?

"Garry...I..." she started swelling hard to remove the lump that formed in her voice box. Tears also had over whelmed her at that point, and she couldn't help but think that maybe, just made it was more then just time to simply start to put her life in her hands.


	3. A perposal of sorts

Disclaimer standards apply, Early Edition and Sailor moon are not mine, but kayla is.

* * *

A/n: this plot will thicken sooner or later, and if nothing makes any since right now, it will so just wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Garry sighed as he watched her run for the third time that day, but this time he made no move to stop her. He glanced at the paper again, to make sure nothing had come up back home, which he was thankful not. But, what still ate his mind was how a Chicago paper would send him to florida.

"Struck out again Hobson-san?" Mercury-hime asked after looking at him closely.

"Yeah, I guess so...She'll never talk to me I'm sure of it." he sighed slumping back defeated.

"Don't give up so easily. Kayla-chan is a great person once you get to know her. Hey, maybe offer to take her back home with you, maybe once she sees your not so bad she'll open up more." she suggested.

Gary nodded thinking that to be a good idea and set off to find her. However, Venous, leader of the senshi, had other ideas and so scolded Mercury for trying to help their friend. "You know just like the rest of us she can't get close to anyone or fall in love." she hissed.

"Not having someone will kill her, and not having precious around is slowly killing her inside. She may not be able to die until after Usagi does, but she still can die on the inside." Mercury reasoned.

"I don't care, if she breaks our codes then she'll forfit the right to the crown, and turn her back on her sister." Venous retorted.

"It doesn't have to be like that and you know it." Rei-hime, senshi of mars, cut in after listening to enough of the fight thus far. "You know you didn't make the rules, so why should you be so cold about this!"

"Its simple, her mother didn't want anyone other then Serenity to asend the thrown. Kayla may have been trained in the way of a princess, but she's blind. "Also, she is a greater health risk." Venous spat back smacking the mars senshi.

Mars touched her face where she had been hit, but that only made the anger within her boil. "You know, the reason your so fucking cold is because things didn't go right for you on the moon! Your lover, got brain washed and turned against you, causing your death...and because of that you can't let anyone else other then the Tsuki-hime, that is 'suposted to' asend the thrown live!" clinching her fists she willed herself to calm down before she set off the fire alarm.

Kayla hadn't gone very far and had over heard everything that the other girls had said. So far though, her sister and the senshi of jupiter were the only two that she didn't hear. Gary had heard her sobbing and didn't say anything. Instead he alowed her to cry herself to sleep. He had over heard only part of the conversation considering the girls spoke in Japanese. He had learned the words Usagi, Tsuki, and Hime, all meant moon bunny, and princess in that order...and had concluded that Usagi was the 'rightful' moon princess even though she and Kayla were twins. "I am going to get a room for the night and take Kayla-chan with me, and I suggest all of you stop fighting at once." Garry cut in afflictively breaking the argument causing the "leader" to fix him with a stearn glare. Ignoring her he left the room carring the slumbering Kayla with him.

The senshi looked at each other with looks of confusion and shock. Never in their lives would they have ever imagined something like this. A stranger interfering with their lives, and if they didn't do something they would lose the queen's plan b if anything were to happen to Usagi. "Guys, I don't think what your trying to do to Kayla is right." Usagi piped up mealy.

"But, you know her place." Venous interjected.

"Iie, Rei-chan is right. Kayla-chan is just as important to me, and by forcing this choice on her its killing me." she finished.

"Demo, Princess, you know the rules."

"Well, fuck fate, fuck the "rules" just damn it all to hell. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to check on my sister. And, don't think you can stop me either, because if you do try, then I'll kill us both. "I've done it once, I can do it again." Usagi said before storming off.

Using what little English she had picked up over time, she had asked where she might find her sister...but that Gary person was a lot smarter then he apppeared to be. He had found another hotel or motel to hide in in order to keep her from getting hurt. Sighing she resorted to finding Kayla the only way she knew how. Closing her eyes, the crescent symbol flared to life. She then sent out a message to only appear in Kayla's mind, but if Rei wished she'd be the only one to pick up on it. Yet, this time Rei and Usagi agreed so didn't prove either girl's mind.

After she found her, the mark vanished and she raced down the street as if her life depended on it ignoring the protest of her legs. By the time she had reached the hotel that Gary had chosen her lungs and chest burned with the lack of air. Once she regained the ability to breathe, she asked the desk clerk if he was in and if so what room. The clerk gave the information and Usagi flew like a flash up to where her sister might be.

Timidly she knocked on the door. Chewing her lip she hopped from foot to foot starting to wonder if coming was just the best plan of action or not. Figuring she had nothing better else to do she continued to wait, but when the sound of foot steps reached her ears it took all she had to be brave and not run. "Who is out there?" a male voice asked.

"Hobson-san, its Tsukino-san, I'm Kayla's little sister. Is she alright, and, maybe I can shed some light on what is wrong with her." Usagi introduced then offered.

Garry opened the door and allowed her in, "she is still out, but what is it that you can do to help if anything at all?" he asked.

"Well, I know why she is hurting so much. You see, even though we are twins, Kayla came out first, making her the rightful hair to the thron, but since she suffered somehow and lost her vision early on, our mother didn't think it fit for her to take her place, so I was chosen." Usagi began. "after some time, we began to train in order to learn the ways of the moon, but Kayla was only allowed to learn what it took to be a princess so she could impress planetary figure heads. She never had a love life, or any life though."

Garry gasped interrupting Usagi for a moment to ask, "why."

"Well you see because Kayla was different, Mother kept her hidden unless it looked good in front of the planetary alannince. But, Kayla didn't like this so she snuck out and hung around with me and the senshi. Minako, senshi of venous, and leader of the court assigned to protect Kayla and myself." Usagi continued not at all noticing that Gary had even interrupted her. "and, thus mother found out and swore that if we were to ever be reborn, she could never die until i did first, she could never love, or allow anyone close to her, and that she had to remain an outcast. Well, Minako being who she is, is determined that Kayla fallows through with this plan, but Rei, Ami, and I all agree that this is killing her, but Makoto, senshi of Jupiter, isn't quite taking a side. " she finished

Gay listened his eyes wide with shocked at the prospect that anything that horrible could happen to anyone.

"But, I'm starting to think none of this is worth it." Usagi sighed.

"that explains some things, but I'm still quite confused on a lot of things." Gary said, thinking more on it.

"Hobson-san, keep my sister safe." Usagi said before she turned and left leaving Gary to think over the events at hand.

And, think about it he did. Was this her way of giving her permision for kayla to through caution to the wind and live her life her way and to put her own life in her hands...? Questions like this and more raced through his head as he wathed the figure on the bed sleep. If she awoke he would deal with it then and only then, but she didn't not stir once that night.

"Meow." came through the door, and gary could only guess not only the time, but what he would find on the other side. "meow." came again, but this time it sounded different. At this Gary opened the door to find two cats purtched out side his door. The first sat on a news paper and looked the same as it always had, the other one sat along side him, but his fur was a little darker and he had a colur on him with a giggle bell. Both cats walked right in acting as if they owned the place while Garry picked up his paper. Upon a quick scan he didn't see anything that required for him to get home at an inhuman speed.

Kayla shifted in her sleep as she seemed to be reaching for someone or something, the cat with the bell jumped up on her and she groaned. Instentivly she reached her hand out holding it for him, and like clock work he pushed his head in her hand motioning for her to scratch him behind the ears. "Hi precious." she whispered to the cat which caused Gary to turn.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"Iie, precious did." she stated while the cat purred responding to the treatment of its ears. It only took her a moment more before realization dawned on her and her skin drained of its color and her eyes grew wide.

Gary saw this and smiled reassuringly to her, "I swear I didn't touch you last night." he said as he tried to comfort her against her worst fears.

She nodded in understanding, but that still didn't ease her completely. She wanted to know what if anything this man wanted with her, and she assumed it couldn't have been for good. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling, that despite herself, she started to think he was kind of cute and extreamly kind to her. She could only gues why, but after hearing what he had said, and not feeling anything to disprove him, she begun to think differently. :If he were out to rape, he would have done it before now: she thought:so maybe I can trust him:

"Kayla, are you ok? He asked concern edvient in his voice.

"Hai, but don't you need to get back home, I'm sure your wife misses you...or girlfriend..." Kayla asked trying to get the attention off of herself.

"I'm divorced, and currently not seeing one officially. I'm sure Merissa is worried sick about me though, she is always saying how I'm running myself into the ground with the paper.

"She's right you know, I mean look. " Kayla started, "You fly lord knows how far to rescue a girl that you didn't even know from ahem, to "return the favor", but still you remain." she finished.

Garry nodded. "I had my reasons for coming down here, Not only to save you, but I hoped that I could get to know you better and thank you personally for saving me." he admitted. "I'm just sorry we couldn't have met on different terms."

She nodded not afraid of him, the more she spent with him the less afraid she felt. It was to early for her to realize though that she started to get feelings for him, but that didn't mean she couldn't wonder what Gary thought about her.

As if reading her mind, Garry spoke, "Kayla, would you ...come back with me?" He asked in his heart already knowing the answer. "I know it may be to much of me to ask of you, but you know that I had to try." Garry started slowly.

She nodded and sighed as she took it all in. Her mind racing a mile a minute causing her to rethink what she previously thought about him. She looked in his direction when she felt something soft touch her face. :That touch says it all.: she thought to herself.

"Alright, I'll come with you, under one condition..." she then paused as precious crept around her and got n Garry's lap. "That precious comes with me."

"Are you sure?" Garry asked, "I want you to know I'm not forcing you."

Fate has no place for me, and I can't handle this with Minako-chan." she said and by the tone of her voice Garry knew this to be of her own free will.


	4. moving is never easy

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Earliy edition but I do own kayla.

* * *

A/n: if you don't already know sometimes chapters turn out slowler then others. So please bare with me when I'll work on getting to the good stuff faster.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Moving is never easy for everyone, Kayla being no exception to that rule. Over the past two weeks she had thought time and again about doing this, but every fight that she had with the "leader of the senshi" only strengened her will to leave. Naturally the only person that appeared to seem sad to see her go, was her sister Usagi, but still never the less Kayla swore that if she had to be around minako she couldn't handle it.

She sad as she handed the last of her things to Gary which safe to say weren't much. Precious her cat reguarded her for a moment but when the time came for him to enter his carier, he walked in without insident. She smiled at the animal before making sure that the latch was locked.

"Ready for this?" Gary asked placing the carier on her lap and backing her out of the appartment.

She nodded. "as ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"You can still back out of this you know." Gary informed her with a smile. I'm not forcing you to do this."

She shook her head holding the handle of the carier with a death grip. "Iie, I have no place here, so its best I just go. Maybe I'll be better off with you Hobson-san." she said with a dertermened tone of voice, but Gary had to wonder who she was trying to convince.

A few tears trickled down her face as they road off to the airport and boarded the plane, her wheelchair being the last thing to get loaded. At first Precious had given the people a lot of trouble about leaving his person, but when Kayla explained why he intently calmed down.

The flight could have been just a tad bit shorter in Kayla's oppion, as well as the seats a tad bit wider. This had been the third or fourth time he had flown in his life, but never the less she hatted taking off just the same. However, landings were much more tolerable. In her option at any rate.

"If I ever see another air plane again it will be too soon." kayla complained as Gary pushed her to pick up her little belongings and her cat.

"I know what you mean." Gary agreed ed.

Just if on que the cat purred in his cagier his gold eyes looking around. Kayla smiled and slipped a finger in the bars of the box. Precious, in turned rubbed his face against her his purr getting louder.

"He is doing well." Gary commented.

"He likes to travel and even more so if I'm with him." Kayla confirmed.

Gary nodded as he hailed a cab to take them to their final resting place. He then helped Kayla in to it before getting in himself. "you sure your ok with all of this?"

"I'll be fine." Kayla replied again as she rested her head againt his shoulder. Gary put his arm around her as she closed her eyes knowing she needed the sleep, he only wished that his place was feather from the airport.

"Keep the meter running I'll be back for our things." Gary told the cab driver as he carried kayla up to his loft and lie her on his bed.

After a few more trips he had gotten everything including a purring precious up to his loft. And, for once he was thankful that the bar was relitivy quiet.

"So how was your trip?" Merissa asked catching him on his final trip up the stairs.

"Tell you in a minute...I have the meter running... haven't paid the cab driver." Gary said slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs so many times between Kayla's things and his own.

She nodded simply to herself in understanding knowing someone was with him by the sound of her breathing.. She wanted to ask more, but knew that if it was a girl Gary brought back, then he'd want some alone time with her. "Take your time Gary." Merissa called up as he came down to pay the cab driver.

Gary raced out of the bar and paid his tab coming slowly back in grumbling about fair prices in this town. He knew that Merissa most likely had a lot of questions, and Kayla needed his care. For right now at least she seemed to be alright. "I bet your wondering about who I brought back with me." Gary said suddenly.

"yeah, but I wasn't going to pry." Merissa stated.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway because I may need your help." Gary started. "She is a princess from another time and place, but some of her people that are suposted to be her friends really don't want anything to do with her. Her sister asked me to care for her, so I'm going to do that."

"Are you sure your not doing it because you fell for a preaty face?" Merissa asked.

"I sware to you, that has nothing to do with it, but now that you mention it I do like her.

"Come on Gary, I know your still torn up over losing your last girlfriend." Merissa reminded him.

"I know, and it has nothing to do with it. She saved me, and if I can return the favor then I'm going to try no mater what the cost." Gary remarked.

"forget what I said about the paper running you into the ground, love is going to do that." Merissa remarked.

"Very funny Merissa." Gary laughed half-heartedly before a crash got his attention. Quick as a flash Gary had made up to his loft taking the stairs three at a time. Sure enough, what he fared happened. Kayla lie half sitting half lying on the floor rubbing a tender spot in her head.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked concerned.

"I'm alright." Kayla groaned rubbing her forehead where she had hit it.

Gary hugged her close before taking a look at the spot where she had bumped her head. "here let me help you with that." Gary stated going to his freezer and getting an ice pack for her head.

"Thanks Hobson-san." kayla responded.

"I thought I told you to call me Gary." he responded with a laugh.

"Gomen ne..." Kayla replied softly.

"its ok..." don't worry about it." he said coming back helping her to hold the ice on her head.

"I'll try and be more careful next time." Kayla promised. Before leaning over to hug Garry again forgetting about her ice pack which Gary caught before it created an icy puddle on the floor.

"Gary returned her hug with one of his own. Just the thought of having her around made him feel so much better. He could never understand why, but it did, and he was not going to let this one get away. Maybe Merissa had been right, but more often then not she turned out to be. Yet dispite this, Gary just enjoyed being with Kayla.. He held her for several moments until a cat's meow broke him from his thoughts.

Forcing himself away from her, He glanced down at his newsppaper. "I have to go out, do you want to stay here, or I can take you downstairs to meet a good friend of mine." Gary offered.

"Just let him or her her know I'm up here and I'll be just fine." Kayla replied yawning.

Gary nodded helping Kayla back into to bed and handing her the ice once more. "I'll have her check in on you then.

Kayla nodded to tired from her trip to care, nor did she want to. She had come to expect tis from people, and had learned to expect he'd never come back. Sighing she rubbed her temples in frustration trying to will her headache away as Gary slipped out the door. What she didn't know, was that Gary didn't want to have to leave her so on, but felt bound to the cat and the demands of the paper.

"I knew that break wouldn't last.." he told Merissa as he explained about the girl resting in his loft.

"I told you your in love with her Gary, only lying to yourself and you know that." Merissa scolded.

"You may be right, but now is not the time." he said looking at his watch. "just check in on her would you please.

"Alright, but you need to chill out and don't dive and bary yourself in that paper, because thats what happened to your last girlfriend." Merissa said sending a cold reminder down Gary's spine as he seemed to fly right through the front toor trying to get a cab. Seeing this to be a problem, he headed for a subway of sorts praying no unexpected delays were going to delay him.

With record time Gary met the paper's demands and now slowly and slightly excused returned back to the bar. He only hoped that Kayla didn't miss him all that much.

Over the past two weeks before they moved, Gary had gotten a lot closer to the girl. Maybe, just maybe he had fallen for her in the two weeks he had known her, but could he deny it any longer?

"Kayla, you still up here?" Gary asked upon re-entering his loft.

"Hai..." came the girl's reply as she continued to talk with Merissa. While Gary had gone to meet the demands of the paper, Merissa had spent the grater part of the day getting to know the stray that Gary had brought home.

"I'm going to get a shower then how about some dinner?" Gary asked entering his bedroom.

"Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry. Ms. Clark-san made sure I got something to eat."

Merissa laughed at the way that Kayla spoke her name. "please, just call me Merissa." she urged.

"gomen ne, I keep forgetting where I'm anymore." Kayla laughed.

"Quite alright." Merissa said.

"I trust you'll be home for the remainder of the day?" Kayla asked. "I'd like to know how work went..."

"I own the bar downstairs..." Gary explained telling her that he only had some last minute eronds to get done for it. Kayla nodded in understanding as Merissa excused herself to go home for the evening. The night crew had long since come in and could handle things well enough on their own without her help that she could be sure of. Gary smiled bidding her good by before vanishing into the bathroom the sound of a hot shower running filling the apartment.

Precious purred jumping on the edge of the bed while Kayla pet the animal. His bell made little noise as her fingers lightly skimmed across its surface. Between the purring and the shower kayla had gone into a light doze.

After his shower, Gary had gone in to get some dry clothing just remembering he had failed to take some in with him. It was then he noticed Kayla and it was like looking over for the first time. The light that filtered into the bedroom from the bathroom, hit her face just right and he could sware her skin started to glow. She groaned just a little bit as the sounds from downstairs filtered in through the floorboards. After all some parts of the place were paper-thin.

"Just get some Rest kayla... you'll get used to the noise from downstairs.

"Hai I'm sure Im not normally out this late and am up..." she commented "but, that was a bit of a plane ride.."

Garry nodded in understanding before kissing her again lightly on the forehead. He then backed off afraid of what her reaction might be.

A smile creped its way across her features. "its alright." she smiled even brighter as she extended her hands out to him. Gary leaned knowing what this ment from spending so much time with Merissa, but he didn't expect for her to do what she did next. Slowly, she kissed him. It was light at first, but a kiss is a kiss.

When she pulled back the both were blushing madly...but with that simple kiss, they both knew the real truth. It was a start to a wonderful relanship. It was then Gary knew what he needed to do next...but that didn't make it all the more eaiser. Yet, first he had to remember weather or not if she knew. However, all thought aside all that could wait until later the next day.


End file.
